


Relax, Chris. I’ve got you.

by sadsongssaysomuch, SuperAnarchy



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chris, Bottom!Chris, Evanstan - Freeform, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Top Sebastian, Top!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/pseuds/SuperAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one with bottom!Chris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, Chris. I’ve got you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written and you can find both of us on tumblr
> 
> [beardhenleysandfingers](http://beardhenleysandfingers.tumblr.com//) and [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._

It’s been a long time since Chris first noticed Sebastian. Since they noticed each other and started trying to figure out how they felt about each other. It’s been less time since they started acting on those feelings.

At first it starts with fleeting moments and stolen kisses, and then there’s late night talks over beer and those fleeting moments lead to longing glances and those stolen kisses become more. Kisses that explore and tantalize. Of course that leads to hands touching, roaming. Exploring.

And that’s all well and good, but Chris decides, he  _knows_ , he wants more. He’s a romantic at heart, no one could deny that. So he asks Sebastian to dinner, and they actually go out on a proper date. With candlelight and linen tablecloths and things are mellow and the lighting is soft and Sebastian looks gorgeous, all dark hair and shining eyes.

All through dinner, the only thing Chris can think about is kissing Sebastian. Kissing him and touching him and, well to be honest, he’s a little nervous, but he already knows he wants to take things farther than just mutual hand jobs and making out tonight.

That’s how it starts though, once they’re back at his apartment. Making out on the couch, Sebastian’s lips soft and sweet against his. It’s all too easy to lose himself in Sebastian’s touches, his kisses. They’ve been kissing, making out like teenagers for a good thirty minutes before things start getting insistent. Sebastian’s patient, he’s always patient with Chris, but they both have their limits.

Sebastian’s hands have roamed from Chris’ hair to his neck, down across his chest to his thighs and Chris knows in a few seconds they’ll be fumbling with each other’s zippers. He knows if he’s going to ask, going to say something, he has to say it now.

Placing his hand over Sebastian’s he breaks the kiss. “Seb, wait.”

At the way Sebastian suddenly opens his eyes Chris understands he was far gone in his thoughts. “What is it ?” he asks, staring at him straight in the eyes.

And for a few seconds it’s Chris getting lost in his own thoughts, unnerved by those two beautiful eyes undressing him. Fantasizing of what he has been dreaming of for quite a while now. 

 He moves his lips, they are ready to formulate words but his brain isn’t, so he closes them and swallows instead. He does that two times before Sebastian tilts his head on one side and raises his eyebrows, waiting for Chris to speak his mind.

“I, uh…that’s, should,” Chris starts to stutter. He coughs and tries again, his gaze dropping to Sebastian’s mouth, his pink and inviting lips and that’s not helping either, “I… um…” He exhales noisily, frustrated and unable to express himself. 

He doesn’t want to sound silly, he doesn’t know if he should ask that in the first place. Girls he knows, but being with Sebastian is completely different. He stresses even more knowing Sebastian is the first man he has ever been with, but it’s not reciprocal. He should know how to act, what to do, what to say but he honestly doesn’t.

Sebastian brings a hand up, stroking Chris’ cheek. “Chris, what is it?” he asks.

Chris sighs, whishing he wasn’t so nervous, wondering why he is.

“Do you not want to do this?” Sebastian asks, concern filling his eyes. “Should I go?”

“No, that’s not… don’t go!” Chris shakes his head almost violently. “I do want to do this, but I want—” his mouth goes dry and he stops, staring at Sebastian.

“Chris, tell me. You can tell me. This is me, remember? Just take a deep breath and tell me.”

Chris knows he’s right. He should be able to tell Sebastian anything, talk to him about anything. He draws in a deep breath and says what he’s been trying unsuccessfully to say. “I want more. I want you.”

“Oh!” Sebastian brightens, suddenly understanding. His hand moves from Chris’ cheek to brush his thumb across his lips. “You don’t have to be nervous. You only had to say the word.” Sebastian replaces his thumb with his lips, bringing their mouths together in a deep kiss.

Chris’ chest is still tight, there’s still a looming sense of anxiety, but he lets himself melt into the kiss, lets Sebastian’s tongue slip into his mouth and this time, when Sebastian’s hands wander across his body again, he allows himself get lost in the moment.

But soon his apprehension takes over again, no longer distracted by Sebastian’s tongue dancing with his seductively. He doesn’t want to stop but he has so many questions travelling in his head, clashing against each other, creating new ones he didn’t need. He doesn’t enjoy the kiss as much as he wishes and before he can say a thing about it Sebastian’s fingers are unzipping his jean.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss and taking his wrists in his hand Chris sighs, “No, wait.”

“Everything all right?” Sebastian mumbles. He sounds worried now and Chris blames himself for that. He’s already nervous, he doesn’t want Sebastian to be nervous too, and especially not because of him.

“Yeah, I-“ Chris starts looking away, licking his lower dry lip “I just. More…I meant  _more_  not,” he takes a deep breath, “Not what we usually do, I want to go further.”

“Oh…” Sebastian answers surprised, “Okay, yeah we can,” he swallows and put his hand on Chris’ lap, trying to catch his eye, “We can do that, yes.”

There’s a sudden sense of relief that Sebastian understands what he wants. But it opens up a whole host of other anxieties.

Things seem more formal now, like there should be a certain way things proceed from here and once again, Chris is lost. He’s not used to feeling this inexperienced.

“I should we… uh, go to the bedroom?” he asks.

“Sure, yeah. That’s a good idea,” Sebastian tells him. He doesn’t make him feel stupid for asking, only stands up and takes Chris’ hand. Sebastian pulls him to his feet, literally helping him up because he feels like his legs are going to give out from under him.

It’s only a few steps to the bedroom, but the hallway feels a mile long. And once they’re there, in the bedroom, anxiety bubbles up in his stomach again.

Sebastian senses it somehow and turns to him. “Chris, you need to relax,” he tells him gently. Taking Chris’ hands in his, Sebastian kisses Chris again, this time moving them towards the bed as their lips connect, their tongues resuming their familiar dance.

Sebastian’s tongue touching his, stroking it, wetting it. His nose brushing his skin, Chris is letting him control the situation, dominate the kiss, parting and closing his lips to respond to Sebastian’s moves. He grasps Sebastian’s slim waist, clutching at it, trying his best to not think and to  _relax_.

As they reach the edge of the bed Sebastian’s hands sneaks under his shirt. They’re soft caresses, his fingers wandering up and down, grasping the hem to lift it up. Things are getting more and more real, he knows what’s going to happen, what is happening, what everything they do is implying. and that makes Chris tense again when Sebastian moves the shirt up to reveal his abdomen.

It’s Sebastian turn to break the kiss and stare at him, hands holding the shirt midway to his chest, “You sure that’s what you wanna do?” He looks concerned, almost frowning, trying to read Chris’ mind. “I mean, you’re pretty stressed.. If you don’t want to do it that’s fine Chris.”

Get it together, he thinks, that’s not the first time you’re getting this close to someone, you weren’t even that stressed the first time you had sex. But thing is, it’s almost the same, it’s all new and it’s like being a virgin again. And  _that_  is stressing him beyond his own understanding, but he wants it, wants Sebastian.

He lifts his arms, staring back at Sebastian so he can take his shirt off and when he does, Chris brings him in another kiss.

Pouring all the lust—maybe even love, but he won’t think about that now— that he has for Sebastian into the kiss, Chris tries to push away the thoughts swirling through his brain. Let yourself enjoy this, he thinks. It’s a little easier now that Sebastian has his shirt off and his hands play across Chris’ chest.

Sebastian is nothing if not attentive, his long fingers brushing Chris’ skin, never staying in one place for too long. Breaking the kiss, Chris relieves Sebastian of his shirt too, wanting to touch Sebastian the way he’s touching him.

He feels looser now, less anxious, the more they kiss. It’s not until Sebastian’s hands are at the button of his pants that he’s feeling hesitant again. But only for a second, because Sebastian works fast and has his button undone and zipper down in record time.

“God, Chris, you’re always so hard for me,” Sebastian breathes as his hands brush over the front of Chris’ boxers. They’re sitting and it’s awkward to try and undress further.

“Here, hold on—” he starts to say, getting up.

Sebastian shakes his head, places his palms flat to Chris’ chest and gently pushes him back onto the bed. Chris lets him, falling back easily, raising his hips so Sebastian can pull his pants down over his hips, off his legs.

Undressed now, down to his boxers, Sebastian has something of an unfair advantage. As Sebastian hovers over him, kissing his neck and chest, he reaches for the button on Sebastian’s pants. His hands fumble, he can’t see what he’s doing and the button keeps slipping from his fingers.

With a frustrated sigh, he drops his hands to the bed.

Sebastian stills, his eyes flicking up to Chris’ face. “It’s okay, I can get it,” he says. Flopping down next to Chris on the bed, Sebastian easily manages to open the button that gave Chris so much trouble, shimmying his snug jeans down over his hips and tossing them to the floor. “There, we’re even now.” Licking his lips, Sebastian rolls to his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

They’ve never done this before, Chris realizes. It’s always been rushed and urgent and this is the first time he’s seen Sebastian in just his boxers. The first time Sebastian’s seen him this way.

Sebastian’s hand wanders on his chest again, smiling when he brushes Chris’ nipples, making him inhales loudly at the touch, but he doesn’t stop there. Chris can feel his fingers moving lightly downward, as he stares at his face. Sebastian follows his own fingers with his eyes, grinning as he finally looks up to him, when his hand stops above his hard-on.

“I want to blow you.” Sebastian says.

Chris never thought words could turn in on so much. An electric shock strikes, running through his entire body, dropping his mouth open, down his spine, contracting his abs and lifting his cock in his underwear so that it hits against Sebastian’s hand, burning out a few cells in his brain

Mutual handjobs they’ve done. Blowjobs never. But the idea already sent him to heaven, even before Sebastian straddles on his lap, his fingers brushing his chest still not stopping anywhere particular. Leaning on him, pressing his lips on his neck, kissing. Drawing his tongue out to follow an imaginary line until he reaches the waistband of Chris’ boxers, lifting his eyes up to look at him when he does.

Chris shivers, the vision is divine, he’s already gawking and Sebastian hasn’t touched him yet. He’s just laying his eyes deep in his, and that’s enough to make his erection even more painful.

Swallowing hard as Sebastian’s mouth plays over his skin, Chris’ hands clench the sheets underneath him. It’s not like this is the first blowjob he’s ever had, far from it. But it’s his first from Sebastian and  _that’s_ what makes it so exciting.

 Sebastian’s breath is hot through the thin cotton of his boxers, his mouth over Chris’ cock through the fabric. It’s hard to concentrate on just one thing because Sebastian’s hands are at his hips, tugging down his boxers. Raising up so that Sebastian can pull the boxers down, Chris can’t help but gasp at the first feel of Sebastian’s lips on his cock.

 Sebastian knows what he’s doing, he proves that immediately. Chris isn’t sure what to grab for at first, to keep his hands clenched on the sheets or to thread his fingers through Sebastian’s dark hair. In the end, he settles for leaving one hand where it is and gripping Sebastian’s hair with the other. He knows how he must sound, as breathy moans and Sebastian’s name falls from his lips while Sebastian’s beautiful, wet mouth works over his cock. It’s a perfect mix of tongue and suction and rhythm and it’s  _so_  good, he could easily lose himself in Sebastian’s mouth. But that isn’t what he wants, and it takes every ounce of effort he has to find the words to tell Sebastian.

“Wait, Seb,” he gasps.

Sebastian looks up at him, with Chris’ cock still in his mouth, cheeks tainted of pink. Chris forgets what he wanted to say, he’s really crazy to stop it right now, because it’s delightful. At another time he wouldn’t even think about stopping Sebastian, but he wants to stick to his original idea.

He still hasn’t say a word, he’s still staring at his cock hidden in Sebastian’s mouth, covered by his lips. He feels the tip of Sebastian’s tongue moving inside his mouth after a few second of nothing. He can’t hold back a moan. The teasing tongue slowly circling his excited skin, Sebastian looking at him like this, lust consuming his gaze. That’s why he wanted to stop in the first place, that’s why right there, because if he keeps looking at him like this, making his tongue dance around his cock  _like this_ , he won’t be able to do what he’s craving.

“I want  _you_ ,” he breathes.

Sebastian’s mouth curls into a smile around his cock, before he releases it with a soft pop. Licking his lips, he looks into Chris’ eyes again, like he’s staring straight into his soul. “And I want  _you_ ,” he answers.

Climbing off the bed, Sebastian stands, unceremoniously dropping his own boxers, revealing his own cock that looks as hard as Chris’.

Sebastian tips his head towards the nightstand. “You’ve got stuff?” he asks.

Oh. Chris tries to thinks. God, does he? He can’t even remember. “Top drawer,” he says, praying that what they need will be in there.

Sebastian smiles and moves towards the drawer. Chris wants to touch him to reach out and pull Sebastian closer, to do something. But instead he just lies there, waiting.

Bending over the drawer, giving Chris a lovely view of his ass, Sebastian hums thoughtfully as he searches. “Ah,” he says, emerging from the drawer with a condom and lube. “Found it!”

Chris heaves a sigh of relief, nodding weakly.

Sebastian climbs back onto the bed, and passes the bottle of lube to Chris, smiling as he stretches out next to him.

Hand clenching around the bottle, Chris can feel his heart hammering in his chest. “I… what am I supposed to do?” he asks, a note of panic rising in his voice.

“Sorry, I forget you’re new to this,” Sebastian said calmly. Taking the bottle from Chris’s hand, with some effort, he opens the cap and squeezes some onto Chris’ fingers. “Just use that on me, you know? Get things nice and slick before you fuck me.”

If Chris had been standing, he would have fallen over. “I… you? You want? No, that’s not what I meant,” he stammers.

Concern washes over Sebastian’s face. “Chris, calm down, if you’ve changed your mind, it’s alright. We don’t have to do this.”

“No,” he says shaking his head. “I want to… but I want… I want you to…” he sighs. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh…”

Sebastian’s expression gets him even more anxious. He doesn’t know anymore, he knows nothing, and his heart starts beating fast again. “What that’s, that’s not what you want? You don’t want to? I, God… I don’t know how to… I was thinking you would… Is that wrong? That’s not what you want?” He’s panicking. Right under Sebastian’s eyes. He’s panicking completely naked and he must look like a fucking idiot. But he can’t stop talking, words pouring out of his mouth before he can even understand what he’s saying.

“Chris, hey.” Sebastian tries to reassure him as much as he can, voice soft and calm, taking his hands in his, “It’s okay. Breathe remember?”

He’s trying. Inhaling. Exhaling. And again. And one more time. Regaining his normal breathing pattern slowly, Sebastian breathing with him so he has an example to follow.

“I only thought,” Sebastian starts smiling, “I only thought you’d want to do it. I’m just… God don’t take that the wrong way, I’m just used to being the one… who gets fucked.” He laughs hearing his own words, squeezing Chris’ hand, “There’s nothing wrong with that, and I would love to okay? So stop freaking out.”

“Really?” Chris asks, stunned. As if Sebastian could never want him.

“Yes. Of course. Stop freaking out like that, I’d love to okay? So now try to relax hm, you think you can try to relax?”

Sebastian’s hands are stroking his arms, careful, measured up and down motions. “I just didn’t think that’s what you’d want. But, God, Chris, you don’t have to ask me twice.”

Chris can fell some of the tension leaving his frame, his chest doesn’t feel as tight and as long as he keeps breathing, keeps looking into Sebastian’s eyes, he thinks he’ll be okay. “I want  _you_ ,” he breathes out.

“Listen, here’s what I’m going to do,” Sebastian says, still looking into Chris’ eyes. “First I’m going to kiss you.” And he does, his lips pressing against Chris’, fitting perfectly. His tongue prodding Chris’ lips so that he parts them, letting Sebastian’s tongue sweep across his.

Breaking the kiss, Sebastian continues talking in his soothing tone. “Next, I’m going to touch you, because you’re gorgeous Chris, and it’s hard to keep my hands off of you,” he says, letting his fingertips ghost across Chris’ chest, across his abs, and then lower. Fingers caressing his thighs, brushing lightly over his cock. Stroking him back to full hardness.

He can’t help the moan that escapes his lips then, Sebastian’s hands, his fingers feel so good, almost as good as his mouth did.

“Next,” Sebastian says. “I’m going to use this.” Holding up the lube again, this time squeezing it onto his own hands. “You tell me if you want to stop, or you need me to go slower, yeah?”

Chris nods, can’t manage to find his voice again.

Sebastian’s slick fingers move across his cock again, then lower, slipping down the curve of his ass.

As a reflex, he closes his eyes when he feels the cold sticky substance next to his hole. Swallowing, sinking his head into the pillow to try and stay calm. Feeling a weight bending over him and soft lips lovingly kissing his neck. Sebastian isn’t moving his hand, just holding it there, between his legs.

And slowly he starts feeling a finger caressing him, following the line between his buttocks. He can’t open his eyes for now, just focusing on the mouth brushing his skin. Trying to relax as Sebastian told him to. He trusts him, but he can’t deny part of him is scared, and he’s full of anxiousness again. He swallows one more time when the finger starts applying soft regular pressure.

He’s not focusing on the pecks on his flesh anymore, only on his breathing and his mind. Contracting that tight ring of muscle when the finger pushes just a little inside him. He inhales, the air hissing sharply between his teeth, squirming on the mattress.

“It’s okay,” he barely hears Sebastian whisper “take your time.”

Breathe, Chris tells himself. Sebastian’s touch is so gentle, his presence is gentle. It’s easier to unwind like this, forgetting his brain, giving his full attention to Sebastian’s lips brushing his neck once again. He takes a deep breath, biting his lip. “‘M good, keep going.”

Sebastian murmurs softly against his skin, words Chris doesn’t hear, pressing kisses against his neck and chest again. Slowly, he presses his finger further inside Chris. Just slides it in, holds it in place, giving Chris time to adjust.

It’s a strange feeling, but not unpleasant. Sebastian’s teeth graze his nipple and Chris’ hips arch involuntarily. “Please,” he asks.

Sebastian knows, understands what he’s asking and starts moving his finger, gently drawing it out and then sliding back in. It’s easy to lose himself in the rhythm of Sebastian’s finger. He’s not even sure how long that goes on before he feels the press of a second finger, slick and warm next to the first.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Sebastian says. Chris wants to thank him, thank him for being so patient, for understanding. All he can manage is a choked off groan as two fingers penetrate him now.

“Okay?”

Chris nods, exhaling loudly, brushing his upper lip with his tongue, and then quickly the lower one.

Experiencing, feeling every movement Sebastian’s fingers are performing, still so slowly, so careful, stimulating him just enough. His mouth getting dryer and dryer, and soon his tongue is cleaving to the roof of his mouth. Without noticing, he starts rolling his hips just a little, unconsciously asking Sebastian to move faster. He’s still kissing his chest, being there completely, not only sliding his two fingers in and out again and again, but marking his entire presence, reminding Chris that he isn’t alone.

There’s a moan escaping his throat, he wasn’t expecting to. It’s starting to feel good, not only an intrusion in his privacy, just feeling good. He senses Sebastian guiding a third finger, not adding it to the two others, just teasing for now.

He’s glad for Sebastian taking things slowly, but he’s wanted this for so long, wanted him for so long. He’s not sure how much longer he can take the slow teasing.

Somehow, Chris finds his voice, and it’s dry and rough, but he knows Sebastian hears him. “Seb, please. I need more.”

Sebastian’s voice is steady. “You need me,” he says calmly. It isn’t a question and he’s not telling Chris, he’s simply saying what they’re both thinking.

“Yes.”

Sebastian brushes kisses along Chris’ chest, down his torso. “Gotta make sure you’re ready, Chris. I want it to be good for your first time.”

Chris knows he has a point, knows that Sebastian is the more experienced one. It’s hard to be patient though. A drawn out sigh escapes his lips, partly out of frustration, partly because Sebastian’s tongue is now flicking over the head of his cock again.

It serves to distract him from Sebastian adding a third finger to the other two he’s been slowly fucking Chris with.

“Relax, Chris. I’ve got you,” Sebastian says, punctuating his words with more flicks of his tongue.

It takes a little more time to get used to, but the sensation of Sebastian’s fingers inside of him feels so good, so right.

He can’t stop the shiver, the spasm making him lift his hips, contracting around Sebastian’s fingers and biting his lower lip really hard. The feeling he just felt, he never felt it before, that sensation is all new. He is unsure if it’s Sebastian’s fingers, his mouth, both, or the fact it’s just Sebastian between his legs right now, but wow, that was some intense three seconds.

He can’t stop the moan escaping his throat either, seconds later, when Sebastian does that thing he can now identify as the most wonderful feeling ever, incredible, indescribable, the same that made him lift his lips just before.

“Seb…” he murmurs hurriedly.

Watching Sebastian tasting him, licking him, sucking him,  _watching him_. He’s already gasping and panting, the wonderful feeling happening again, consuming every bit of flesh, of attention. It strikes again and it’s only now Chris understands it’s due to Sebastian’s fingers playing in him, he realizes it for a half second, just before goose bumps covers his skin, just before the loud outrageous moan he makes.

Sebastian’s movements aren’t hurried or forceful, they’re deliberate and careful, and every time he pushes those three fingers in and drags them out again, Chris decides it’s the most exquisite thing he’s ever felt.

He’s so lost in the way Sebastian makes him feel that he nearly forgets  _about_  Sebastian. Finding his voice, struggling for words, he finally tells him, asks him for what he wants. What he’s wanted.

“Seb… Sebastian, please. I want you  _now_.”

Sebastian slows his movements, doesn’t stop them, just moves his fingers inside of Chris imperceptibly slow. “You’re sure?” he asks, planting kisses along the tops of Chris’ thighs.

“Yeah, ‘m sure,” he says, reaching down to brush Sebastian’s hair from his eyes. “Please.”

Sebastian nods, smiles, the corners of his mouth curling upwards.

He wants to whine at the loss of Sebastian’s fingers, but he knows what’s coming, knows it will be even better. Sebastian’s watching him still, smiling as he rolls on the condom, reaches for the lube again.

It’s not until Sebastian is positioning himself between Chris’s legs, until he can feel Sebastian’s cock pushing against his hole that it really hits him. They’re doing this. He’s doing this with Sebastian.

He’s been fantasizing about that moment for so long now.

Sebastian is laying on him, supporting all his weight on his forearm. One of his hands is between his legs, guiding his cock. But his eyes, his eyes are staring at Chris delightfully. And for a moment he loses himself in it. As if he’s not completely conscious, unaware. Not until he does feel it, Sebastian’s cock pressing, slowly sliding inside him, reacting to it with a painful wince. It’s not exactly the same as three fingers..

“You okay?” Sebastian asks, and in less than a second all the lust in his gaze evaporates, washed away with a concern and worried look.

He should say no, because it’s definitely burning, hurting him. But somehow it’s tolerable, and as he remembers the shiver taking over him minutes ago, the sensations he felt, he nods weakly. His hands reaching to hold onto Sebastian’s back.

Sebastian’s still looking at him with careful concern. “Chris, I’m sorry, I didn’t want this to be painful for you.” He presses kisses to Chris’ collarbone, his neck, along his jaw, running a hand over Chris’ side. And he doesn’t move, not really.

“Not,” he says, his voice barely a whisper. Then louder. “It’s not.” And it isn’t, not anymore, he’s growing used to the feel of Sebastian being inside of him and right now, all he wants is for Sebastian to move. Rocking his hips slightly, Chris smiles encouragingly.

"You feel so good.” Sebastian’s looking into Chris’ eyes again and that just adds to the intensity of the whole experience.

Slowly, even slower than he was with his fingers —if that’s even possible— Sebastian starts to move. Propping his weight on both his forearms now, he thrusts into Chris, then pulls back, his eyes never leaving Chris’.

It’s not just uncomfortable, it’s kind of agreeable somehow. The feeling of Sebastian’s thighs sticking to his, and then barely touching as he moves. The feeling of Sebastian’s torso pressing on his but not weighing him down.

He’s not even trying to not be anxious anymore, he isn’t. His hands wandering, his fingers travelling on Sebastian’s back, sensing every active muscle under his touch.

There’s no coming back from Sebastian’s eyes. Deeply, intensely returning, sharing his gaze. Lovingly, tenderly reassuring him without using words. But just because they’re not using words doesn’t mean they aren’t having a meaningful conversation right now.

He’s abandoning himself in Sebastian’s arms, not bothering to control his body, moving his hips awkwardly matching the rhythm of his. Opening and closing his mouth. Moaning loudly and silently. Throwing his head back into the pillow. That’s a whole new level of feelings and  sensations, he’s not an entire part of this world anymore, he’s lost in Sebastian’s existence.

“God, Chris, you’re amazing,” Sebastian says, softly, reverently. Still staring into Chris’ eyes, he rolls his hips forward and Chris’ head falls back against the pillow, a soft moan escaping his lips.

“Right there, please…”

Thrusting back into Chris, Sebastian moves again, and that feeling, the one from before that seemed to make every last nerve ending he had tingle, is back.

Chris moans needfully, rocking his hips up against Sebastian’s thrusts, small moans falling from his lips.

Reaching between them, Sebastian takes Chris’ cock in his hand, fingers curling and stoking in time with his thrusts.

“Oh…Sebastian,” Chris whimpers. “I-I’m so close.”

 A stream of incoherent words and sounds tumble out of Chris as Sebastian drives him closer to the edge.

 A mix of strangled moans, loud exhalations, fleeing from his throat, urging Sebastian to keep moving, anything but keep moving. Keep thrusting that spot, keep stroking him, keeps doing everything he does, because everything he does feels so amazing right now.

He’s contracting and relaxing his muscles, rolling his hips clumsily, grasping at Sebastian’s back.

There’s something on his face, tickling him, rolling, dropping on his ear coldly and suddenly.  He’s surprised by that one lone tear falling from his eye, surprised because his eyes weren’t even wet.

Sebastian leans closer, pressing against him, pressing their foreheads together, the tip of their noses touching. It’s overwhelming, he wants to close is eyes, but he can’t stop staring. Gasping for air, bustling, he needs more, just a little more.

That’s what he gets, one more thrust. One more stroke and he lets go loudly, tearing his lip as he bites it, panting, breathless, completely somewhere else but still clearly with Sebastian.

 Somehow, wrapped up in his own orgasm, the amazing feeling of Sebastian on him, in him, he’s missed Sebastian coming. But he did, he can tell it from the way Sebastian is looking at him.

 Wiping away the tear track from Chris’ cheek, Sebastian kisses the corner of his mouth. “You were amazing, Chris.”

 He chuckles, shaking his head, catching his breath, he’s pretty sure he’s blushing now. “No, you were.”

Sebastian presses his nose against Chris’, rubbing back and forth. “No, you were. End of discussion.”

Sebastian smiles softly, depositing a quick kiss on Chris’ cheek and rolls to the side, pulling the covers over Chris before disposing of the condom. He’s only out of the bed for a few seconds at most, but Chris _misses_  him, misses the closeness of Sebastian’s body against his.

Rolling to his side to watch Sebastian, Chris props himself up on an elbow. He yawns, smiling sleepily at Sebastian. It’s already getting hard to keep his eyes open by the time Sebastian returns to the bed.

Instead of climbing in beside him, Sebastian walks around to the other side of the bed, sliding under the covers behind Chris.

“You don’t mind if I stay the night, do you?” Sebastian asks, pressing close to Chris, his chest flush with Chris’ back.

“I don’t mind at all,” he mumbles.

“Good,” Sebastian says, kissing Chris’ shoulder, and then resting his chin against it.


End file.
